


and all the stars in the sky (can’t measure to your eyes)

by dwarf_planet



Series: MCYTtober 2020 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day Five: Shine, Drabble, Gonna be honest I had big plans for this one then my motivation went whoosh, M/M, MCYTtober 2020, Stargazing, fluffy ? ig ?, hope you enjoy :/, idk man, im one of you now, ooc probably, so take this karlnap shippers and be grateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: Karl’s too busy looking at Sapnap’s eyes to focus on the stars.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: MCYTtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950697
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	and all the stars in the sky (can’t measure to your eyes)

Karl has never gotten the hype around stargazing. What’s so exciting about laying on the itchy grass and staring at unblinking, unmoving bits of light? Of course, maybe some of his opinion sprouts from having grown up in New York, where the skylights overwhelm the stars to the point that they disappear.

Right now, somehow, he’s watching the stars with Sapnap, who miraculously managed to convince him to participate in this activity that Karl cares nothing for.

However, out here, Karl can actually see the stars. They’re innumerous, scattered far past the reaches of Karl’s vision. Sapnap is pressed up against Karl’s side, the two of them sharing a blanket splayed over the grass. Sapnap looks so genuinely thrilled by this, and in some sense, it’s contagious. Karl can’t stop watching his eyes, the way they shine both with the reflection of the stars and the excitement he clearly feels every time he points out a constellation to Karl.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” He gushes, turning his gaze away from the stars to look at Karl for what feels like the first time that night. “Look at how incredible they are, the way they shine…”

“Mhm,” Karl hums in agreement, still blatantly watching Sapnap’s eyes. In the shorter’s opinion, they’re infinitely more beautiful than the stars could dream of being, more incredible than the stars could even hope to mimic, and they shine so much brighter and more beautifully, more incredibly than the stars could ever so much as attempt to. And now Sapnap’s eyes appear to be looking back at Karl’s.

Karl bites his lip, watching Sapnap’s eyes flick down to the movement then back up again. Karl watches Sapnap’s adam's apple bob as he swallows, before speaking quietly, “Do you mind if I-“ He cuts himself off, brow furrowing nervously.

Karl laughs nervously, worriedly, “Huh?”

“Nevermind,” Sapnap laughs, equally as nervous and unnatural as Karl’s, turning back to the stars. “Look, there’s Orion.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed-?


End file.
